daftpunkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Game of Love
, funk, disco|productores = Thomas Bangalter Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo}} «'The Game of Love'» es la segunda canción, hecha por Daft Punk, del álbum Random Access Memories. Tiene una duración de 5:21. Trasfondo «The Game of Love» incluye la voz procesada al vocoder del dúo.Harrison, Andrew (junio de 2013). «Total Recall». Q Magazine (323): 88–89. Thomas Bangalter dijo: «Hoy existe esta cosa donde la voz humana es procesada para tratar que se sienta robótica». Explicó que la intención de ambos fue de producir una voz robótica que disponga de expresividad y emoción.Weiner, Jonah (13 de abril de 2013). «Exclusive: Daft Punk Reveal Secrets of New Album». Rolling Stone. RollingStone.com. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2013. «Without warning, a nearly two-minute video popped up on jumbotron screens flanking the festival's various stages, in which Pharrell Williams, Nile Rodgers and the Daft Punk robots rock out in heavily sequined getups to ‘Get Lucky’»Ghosn, Joseph, y Wicker, Olivier (18 de abril de 2013). «[http://obsession.nouvelobs.com/musique/20130418.OBS6224/random-access-memories-par-daft-punk.html Daft Punk Revient Avec Random Access Memories]». Obsession (en francés). Consultado el 18 de abril de 2013. «Exclu: Les morceaux de Random Access Memories commentés par Daft Punk.» Nick Stevenson de Mixmag describió la canción como «una canción sobre un desamor que tira de las fibras del corazón, incluso si está siendo cantada por un androide».Stevenson, Nick (30 de abril de 2013). «Nick Stevenson: Random Access Memories Review». Mixmag. Consultado el 5 de mayo de 2013. Grabación Para las voces robóticas que se pueden apreciar a través de todo el álbum Random Access Memories, Daft Punk se privó de usar software y en su lugar usó viejos vocoders.Mason, Kerry (10 de mayo de 2013). «[ Daft Punk: How the Pioneering Dance Duo Conjured Random Access Memories]». Billboard. Billboard.com. Consultado el 10 de mayo de 2013. Cuando se les preguntó cuál de los dos integrantes puso la voz, Bangalter dijo que eso no interesaba.Baron, Zach (mayo de 2013). «[ Daft Punk Is (Finally!) Playing at Our House]». GQ 83 (5): 76–82. El dúo produjo la mayor parte de las grabaciones de voz en su estudio privado en París, las cuales fueron luego procesadas por Mick Guzauski en Capitol Records.Tingen, Paul (julio de 2013). «[ SOS Interview: Recording Random Access Memories]». Sound on Sound (EE.UU.) 28 (9). Giorgio Moroder dijo que Daft Punk se tomaría «una semana más o menos» para encontrar un sonido de vocoder adecuado, y unos pocos días más para grabar la letra.Lachman, Ed (3 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYDvxo-M0OQ Daft Punk | Random Access Memories | The Collaborators, Episode 1: Giorgio Moroder]». The Creators Project. YouTube. Consultado el 3 de abril 2013. Créditos Los músicos acreditados en la interpretación de «The Game of Love» son: Daft Punk en sintetizadores y como cantantes, Chris Caswell en el teclado, Greg Leisz en la [[wikipedia:es:Pedal steel guitar|guitarra pedal steel]], John "JR" Robinson en la batería, Nathan East en el bajo y Paul Jackson, Jr. en la guitarra.«Recording "The Game of Love" by Daft Punk». MusicBrainz.org Referencias Enlaces externos en:The Game of Love Categoría:T Categoría:Random Access Memories